Correspondents in love
by melodieeidolem
Summary: Harry and Dawn are both sad by the death of a loved one. What will happend whe the correspond with each other? dh
1. Chapter 1:Birthday of Memories reviewed

Disclaimer: ok, you guys know the drill... none of these characters are mine. Buffy and her Scoobies belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Harry potter and company belong to j. k. Rowling.

Setting: In the Buffy world, Willow never brought Buffy back but its now in season 6 .

I have seen that the whole Dawn high school thing is mixed up so I added a note to explain it all: Dawn refers to her first day at SHS as her "first day of high school." Yet she should be 16 years old and a sophomore by now, given that: A) she was 14 in Season 5 (this was stated in "Real Me" and "Blood Ties"), B) she said that she was a freshman in Season 6 ("All The Way"), and C) she said that she was in high school in Season 6 ("Older and Far Away"). Generally, you start high school at 14 (or even 13 if your birthday is early in the school year), so it was already slightly odd that she seemingly started high school at 15, but you could try to use the whole Key thing to justify that. She could perhaps actually be a sophomore, if Sunnydale is one of those fairly rare high schools that begin in 10th grade rather than 9th, but she clearly stated that she was in high school last season, so that's still a goof. In addition, there were statements in Season 5 that she was in both junior high ("Checkpoint") and 9th grade (Tough Love"), which supports the "high school starts with 10th" theory, but which means she should be a _junior_ (11th grade) by now! (Some people speculate that she could have been held back last year, but that's the sort of thing that would logically have been mentioned in this episode if the writers intended it. Anyway, it doesn't explain away the goof; she still said that the first episode of season 7 was her first day of high school despite having said she was a freshman in high school last year.)

Complicated, right? I decided to put Dawn in 11th grade, turning 16, 2 years after Buffy died ( the timeline may be complicated, if you guys want me to explain again, just ask!)

In the hp world, it starts in book #6, after Sirius died! Harry is turning 16

Rating: PG thought it maybe will change anytime!

Summary: Harry and Dawn are both sad by the death of a loved one. What will happened when the correspond with each other?

Author's note: Hey people! This is my first fan fiction story! Ok, you may see some misspelled word but that will probably be normal... see, my first language is French but I am nearly totally bilingual. Please, be nice when you see any misspelled word! Also, if you feel like giving ANY advice on how to continue the story, feel free to do so!

Legend: this is told by a narrator, _this is told by Dawn in her head_

Ok, now the story begins!

Chapter 1: Birthday of Memories

Dawn Summers was now in high school, grade 11. she was at SHS, the new one. She didn't have any friends except the ex-scoobies because, after Buffy died, she fell into a depression. Today Dawn's birthday. She was turning 16. Also, soon, it would make 2 years since Buffy took the dive.

Dawn came home to a quiet place on her 16th birthday. It looked the same as 2 years ago. The people inside were relatively the same. Gilles left for England. Xander and Anya married. Tara and Willow were still together. Dawn and Spike did patrolling, sometimes accompanied by one of the ex-scoobies. Life was ok for all except Dawn. The pain hurt more on her birthday because Buffy always made a bid deal about it. Last year, she got presents on her bed along with notes from all the gang. This year, she didn't expect anything more. Boy, was she wrong!

She came home after patrol, opened the door when "Surprise!"

In the living room were Xander, Anya, Tara, Willow and Spike. All of them were up to greet her, except Spike. He was in his corner, as usual.

'Happy b-day Dawnie!" Said Willow, after hugging her.

Tara came next. She hugged dawn then gave her one of her small smiles.

"Hey, the Dawnster is now officially 16! 16 is the year for fun!"

That was Xander, he hadn't changed much.

"Ya 16 is the year for sex and your fist orgasm and..." "Anya", butted Xander," off subject and not a good subject for Dawn."

"Its ok Xander, I'm used to it."

_Anya. She will never change. She hadn't changed. But Xander had. Now, he didn't take things for granted and he took every moment of life that he could to enjoy it. He had changed._

Spike came up next. He whispered in her ear, not too loud so that she was the only one who could hear him. "Happy birthday lil bit. She would be so proud of you."

Dawn knew about who he was talking about. Buffy. He was the only one who would talk about Buffy with her. The other acted as if they had forgotten about her. They never spoke about her.

" Wow guys, why all the big party? I'm only turning 16!" Dawn said after they had showed her the cake and the presents.

"Well, we thought that we should celebrate since, hey, you only turn 16 once!" said Willow.

"Thanks . I love the thought but I think that I'm going to go to bed instead. I'm really tired with patrolling and all"

Willow looked as if the world had stopped. She was so shocked that Tara had to answer.

" Ok. You can open your presents tomorrow, then?"

"Ya. Thanks guys. Goodnight."

Dawn kissed them all goodnight. Then, she climbed the stairs, closed the door of her room then threw herself on her bed, with 2 rivers poring down her cheeks. She feel asleep, crying about her sister, the one that she missed so much.

**End chapter 1**

In the next chapter: Harry's misery


	2. Chapter 2: Harry's Misery reviewed

Disclaimer: ok, you guys know the drill... none of these characters are mine. Buffy and her Scoobies belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Harry Potter and company belong to j. k. Rowling.

Rating: PG thought it maybe will change anytime!

Summary: Harry and Dawn are both sad y the death of a loved one. What will happened when the correspond with each other?

Author's note: hey! Thank you to the people who reviewed my first chapter! Oh, someone pointed out that the new SHS was opened for the first time to students in S7. That's probably what was meant by Dawn saying that it was her first day of high school, at least her first physical day in the high school building. Thanks for the note! It's greatly appreciated!

Legend for this story: This is when it's told by a narrator_, this is when Harry says it to himself_

Now the Chapter begins!

Chapter 2: Harry's Misery

Harry Potter was in his room. _Hedwig's cage is empty. She's gone hunting. Again_. She had being gone hunting a lot during the past month. Maybe it was for the best. He wasn't the most cheerful 16-year-old teenager on the planet. But, it was explainable. After Sirius's death, Harry kept having nightmares over and over again. Also, his scar was always hurting. Voldemort must be growing in power or, he must be happy because of what happened last year. After all, Voldemort was the one who wanted the prophecy for him. Voldemort was the one who gave Harry all the dreams about the doors and the corridor. Voldemort was the one who set up the trap and he... Voldemort was the one who had gotten Sirius killed by one of his deatheathers.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Hedwig fly into her cage. She had a letter with her. Harry wondered from whom it would be since Ron and Hermione had just sent letters telling him that they wont have the opportunity to send any other letter for most of the rest of the summer. But Harry knew what was really happening. Ron and Hermione were both at the Order Of The Phoenix's Headquarters without him again. He didn't know of anybody else who would send him a letter_. Dumbledore, maybe? Well the only way to find out is to open it._

The letter said, in green cursive writing:

Dear M. Harry Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to be part of our muggle correspondents activity. This will inform wizards on how the muggle post works and how to learn secrecy during being in close contact with a muggle. We ask that you send back the sheet attached to the note. It is a sheet with your preferences of muggle correspondent. Thank you,

Signed,

Albus Dumbledore

The other sheet said:

Dear M. Harry Potter,

Would you prefer?

Gender: female or male

Age: younger, older or your age,

Location: North America, South America, Central America, Europe, Asia, Africa or Oceania?

Exact Location: please write the name of the country of correspondent of choice is living:

Of course, the language is English

Thank you for your time,

Signed,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry filled out the sheet. He didn't really care whom he got so he wrote by random. It ended up like this: female, your age, North America, United States. Like I said, he did it randomly. After he had finished filling out the sheet, he thought about the activity. He had forgotten about it. He had signed up for it before he started having all these weird dreams. He had signed up because he wanted to make a new friend and, also, Hermione thought that it would be good for him. Now, at the very moment after he was done filling out the sheet, the activity didn't make him jump of joy. He would probably end up with some rich girl, a snob, but... Hey, maybe he will end up with a new friend? You never know!

Since Harry was getting tired, he decided to send Hedwig off with his answer then, to go to bed. But when he saw Hedwig's already asleep figure, he decided to send the letter tomorrow. He closed Hedwig's cage, put the letter on his bedside table, closed the light, then fell asleep, thinking about his correspondent, the one that he hopped will be a new friend.

**End chapter 2**

A/N: Well, can you guys guess were I'm going with this? Please people, I ask u to take 1 minute of your time to review! Please, REVIEW! **Next chapter; Willow's concern!**


	3. Author's Notice

Hey!

I'm really really really sorry about the very late new chapter. It's just; my life has been kind of up and down a little too much. Then my computer broke down. Then my parents grounded me from the computer. Then Internet got broken. And between all that, hey, I am 14! I got friends! But now, I'm back (I think)! So, I will be writing the next chapter and it will be posted this week. If I don't, I give you guys' permission to flame me! Lol!

Also, I'm looking for a beta that would kind of be my guide (keep me posting new chapters, correct my BAD writing, and so on). It would be greatly appreciated if anyone would want to be my beta.

And lastly, I'm wondering if anyone is actually reading this story anymore. I just hope that there is because I'm having fun writing this. So, stay posted for the next chapter that will be posted soon!

And to answer some questions:

Lpgoddess: sorry about the late update but, hey, there is one at least!

Kate: Thanks for helping with the high school problem. It helped me a lot!

Kristal: Thanks for the long review! It helped and I think that you will be happy to know that I will be rewriting my chapter 1 and 2 to correct them. Ooh, and I did like your rants and raves! Lol! Thanks again!

LaRoseMinuit: The midnight rose in French! Nice name! I didn't know that this idea had been done already… I thought that I was special! ( joke) But thanks for the compliment on the errors. And I will try to keep it up.

Inwe Tasartir : thanks for the 2 review!

kiwifruit03: No, Dawn isn't a slayer but if you have seen the whole series, then you will have noticed that at the end, Buffy trusts Dawn to go patrolling. But for this story, the scoobies noticed that Dawn was slaying alone too late to stop her. They had to let her or she would rebel.

waynej: thanks for the review!

Luv,

Mel


End file.
